Falling Over Me
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Song-fic to Demi Lovato's single 'Falling Over Me'. I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one. Lame summary, story much better. R&R! Note: Rated K  for kissing.


**A/N: I do not own anything associated with SWAC or MTV. How sad!**

CPOV

I was sitting at my computer, listening to music when a video chat popped up, and it was my girlfriend, Sonny. She had gone to Rome for a fan meet and greet, and she won't be back for another two days. I had to deal with being alone for two days because I visited the So Random set every day, and I was used to seeing her every day. During rehearsals, I messed up half of my lines, and during filming, it took eleven takes because I couldn't remember my lines. Filming at the Falls usually takes us about five takes, at the maximum. I was a mess. So, finally clicking the OK button, a screen popped up, and there Sonny was, I was assuming in her hotel room.

"Hey, Sonshine," I greeted.

"Hey, Chad," she greeted back.

"So, how is Rome so far?" I asked.

"It's great," she replied, sounding groggy.

"You certainly sure don't sound like it. What time is it there? It 11:35 p.m. here," I said.

"It's 7:35 a.m. here," she answered. "I'm taking a tour of the city, and it starts at 8:30." I paid more attention to what she was wearing, and she was wearing a cute yellow sundress. But her hair looked damp, indicating that she recently took a shower.

"Even two thousand miles away, you look as pretty as ever," I complimented. She blushed a bright red, and a goofy smile formed on her face.

"Aw, thank you. Hey, I've got a surprise for you," she said.

"Really? What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Ok, change the channel to MTV, and watch Top 10 Countdown," she instructed. I grabbed the TV remote, and changed it to MTV, and fortunately Top 10 Countdown was on.

"Okay, it's on. Now what do I do?" I asked.

"Just watch," she said. I kept staring at the screen, never blinking. It was on commercial, and I was anxiously waiting for it to come on. Finally, it came on.

"Okay, now it's time for the number one video on Top 10 Countdown. With her hit single, 'Falling Over Me,' here is Sonny Munroe," the host said. My jaw dropped open. She was on stage, and thousands of fans were screaming, so I'm guessing this was filmed during a concert. I didn't know she could sing until now. Then she said a few words.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Chad Dylan Cooper, my boyfriend." Then she started singing.

_I'm standing in the center of the room_

_I watch the boys follow girls' perfume_

_All is as it should be I assume_

_Except for the distance between me and you_

_You're standing as a flower on the wall_

_The room is still but we're about to fall_

_And all the names that brought us here_

_Simple fade away_

_Who you are is falling over me_

_Who you are is everything I need_

_I'm hoping_

_I'm waiting_

_I'm praying you are the one_

_I'm hoping _

_I'm waiting _

_I'm praying you are the one_

_I can't believe that night turned into today_

_I used the line you were supposed to say_

_And all the names that brought us here_

_Now we have to thank_

_Who you are is falling over me_

_Who you are is everything I need_

_I'm hoping_

_I'm waiting_

_I'm praying you are the one_

_I'm hoping _

_I'm waiting_

_I'm praying you are the one_

Wow, she was amazing. I listened to the rest of the song, and by the end, I was completely shocked and surprised.

"So, what did you think?" she asked anxiously. I was completely speechless, in the good kind of way.

"I thought you were amazing," I answered.

"Thanks. Now can we hang up? You need to get some rest," she suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we should. You've got a tour to get to. Okay, bye," I said.

"Bye," she said, then I closed the top to my laptop. I climbed into my bed, turned out my lamp, and went to sleep.

_The next day…._

We were in the middle of rehearsal, when someone came over the loudspeaker. "Would Chad Dylan Cooper come out to the front parking lot?" I was confused that I was meeting someone out in the parking lot instead in the front lobby. But my director said I could get fifteen minutes to meet whoever this was. I casually walked out to the parking lot, passing the So Random set. When I finally got there, I looked around, and I didn't see anyone, until finally I saw a brunette sitting on the bench to my left.

"Sonny?" I called out. She immediately turned her head, and a huge smile formed on her face. Sonny ran up to me with her arms spread out wide, giving me a hug.

"Chad! I missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you, too! What are you doing here?" I asked, baffled.

"I got an earlier flight! Isn't that great?" she asked excitedly. She lifted her head off of my shoulder, but her arms were still wrapped around me.

"Great? That's awesome!" I answered, my arms still around her. Our eyes were locked on each other, brown eyes connecting with my blue eyes. I crashed my lips on hers, taking her by surprise. Sonny soon relaxed into the kiss, closing her eyes. I deepened the kiss, letting her tongue gain entry. We pulled apart, gasping for air. Our foreheads were so close, the smell of her sweet perfume wafted through my nose.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sonshine."

And I pulled her into another sweet kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!- Channy321 :)**


End file.
